


Toothbrush

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Sarah calls Tim to see if she left her toothbrush at his apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

The case at hand was stressful. Abby being stalked by her ex boyfriend was also stressful. The least thing he needed was to deal with his little sister, but she had called ten times. Sarah did not give up on something when she wanted it. 

Finally Tim caved in and answered, “Sarah, I’m at work what do you need?” 

“Did I leave my toothbrush at your apartment? I can’t find it anywhere and I don’t want to have to buy another one.” Sarah explained. “It has lad-”

“Ladybugs.” 

“Yes! It’s at your apartment?” She exclaimed.

“Yes, it is and my co worker found it and then made fun of me. They thought it was a girl’s toothbrush.” Tim complained. 

Sarah laughed, “Why did not just tell them that it was your little sisters toothbrush? Also, you are probably the only person who gets upset when people think you are getting laid. Wait, are you getting laid?”

“Goodbye, Sarah.” 

“Wait! When can I come get my toothbrush?” Sarah asked.

“Whenever, you have a key now.” 

“Oh, yeah. Thanks, Tim!” With that she hung up the phone. 

Tim wonders how someone so put together as Sarah always manages to forget her toothbrush. Also, what is he going to do with her?


End file.
